This invention relates generally to hinges and fasteners for containers and more particularly to hinge and latching mechanisms for use with heavy duty type containers.
In military and heavy duty commercial applications, it is advantageous to provide as sturdy but yet as light in weight as possible a container while still providing one that is cost effective. In accordance with this, containers used by the military for transporting sensitive electronic equipment have been manufactured by both injection molding and roto-molding. These containers may be provided with a tongue and groove seal between the mating surfaces of the container to protect against water damage and the like to the contents. In addition, in order to ensure proper fit when the containers are stacked and stored together and to ensure that the hinges and latches are protected during drops and other abuse the containers are sculpted or inset where the latches and hinges are mounted. In order to minimize the size of the sculpted portions and thereby increase the inside volume of the container, the hinges and latches must be as compact as possible.
A problem arises with prior art hinges and fasteners, currently provided for the above-described containers, which pertains to the size, weight and cost thereof. A typical strap hinge includes flat plates which are mounted in juxtaposition to the body and then pinned or riveted. To prevent breakage in heavy duty type applications, the hinge is typically formed of a metallic substance thereby increasing cost and weight. Latching mechanisms which have a latch and a strike are also formed of a metallic substance and both are mounted, similar to the strap hinges, in juxtaposition to the container and then riveted.
Another problem arises regarding the manner in which the hinges and fasteners are riveted to the container. Currently, the straps are riveted such that the rivets pierce the integrity of the container increasing the possibility of leakage.